


【900马】Halo下

by YUNNUY



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUNNUY/pseuds/YUNNUY
Summary: 月色在欢愉中渐渐爬上云端，底特律难得迎来晴朗的夜晚。夜风已经带了冷意，秋天已经到了。床边的花瓶放置了新摘的秋水仙，淡紫色的花瓣像极了记忆里那朵布袋莲。Connerner靠坐在被软绒布包裹的床头，花柄沾点的水润湿了手掌。马库斯已经待机进入睡眠，月光很亮，透过窗像是银白色的纱盖在马库斯的脸上，沉睡的美人正在等待真爱之吻将其唤醒。Connerner似乎不想吵醒马库斯，只是将手上的秋水仙轻轻放在马库斯的胸口。虔诚地献上最后一吻。“最后一次了马库斯，该醒了。”王子破解魔咒唤醒了公主。可是王子却没有如约地再次出现在公主面前。童话终归是童话。





	【900马】Halo下

**Author's Note:**

> 我本来都想坑了的...  
> 想想还是发出来了。毕竟很用心的写了上篇，没个结尾可不行。我有在认真写车，但写车不适合我...就这样吧。  
> 非常不负责的下篇。

900亲上了马库斯的下唇。确切的说是咬上，迅速准确立即就见了血。机体即将损坏的警告浮在眼前让马库斯使不上力，全身的力量都压在900的大腿上。肥厚的臀肉将大腿包的严实，马库斯无力地伸手推了推900，没推开。

900放开了禁锢马库斯的手既而转移到身下，他托住马库斯的臀部将其一把扛起，“介于你现在的机体没有安装性爱组件，我们现在要换一种方式。”

900宽厚有力的肩顶着马库斯的肚子，一阵天旋地转马库斯就到了床上。柔软的床垫缓冲了不少力量但着实让马库斯呼痛，下一秒900冰凉的手掌就抚上了他的额头。

强烈的电流窜过马库斯的脑部组件让他升腾起异样的快感，他的腰肢发软。眼前模糊一片只看见900扯松了胸前的领带，“从现在起，叫我Connor。”

当马库斯恢复力气的时候，他发觉自己回到了卡尔家。阳台的窗户没关，风带动着窗帘的腰摆摇动着，新鲜的空气不断涌进卧室。熟悉又陌生。

一切都那么安静祥和。马库斯回想着与卡尔的记忆，他回家了。再怎么怀念，那终将是过去。

檀木门板顺着滑道藏进墙里，Connor站在门口声音一如既往的冷清:“我知道，你想要回家。我根据你的记忆在意识海里模拟了这里，我认为这里会让你好受些。”

“我...想要和你在这里做爱。”

自我防卫的外壳尽数褪下只剩下柔软脆弱的内心。Connor蹲跪在床边用唇碰着马库斯垂在床边的手，他呼出的气微凉沉沉地打在马库斯的手上。棕色修长的手指勾起了白净的下巴，马库斯面容沉稳，紧缩的眉头终于舒展:

“吻我。”

Connor的唇也是冰凉的。他顺着马库斯的的手指一路吻上去，唾液蒸发带来的触感让马库斯急切的寻求更加炽热的存在。他急不可耐地捏住Connor的下巴将自己的唇贴了上去。

是真正意义上的贴上去，没人教会马库斯接吻。马库斯只能紧紧地抓住Connor的肩，干巴巴地等待着Connor的动作。  
Connor轻笑，伸出舌头将马库斯的唇沿着唇缝细细地描摹个遍，挑开湿润的唇瓣，挑逗着马库斯的虎牙。既而又与软舌追逐纠缠，冰凉与炽热迅速融合在一起变得温热。

“照理说...你可以在网络上查询做爱的方式...”Connor话没说完马库斯又覆上了他的唇，一通没有章法的在Connor嘴里乱搅。再次分开时Connor敏锐地捕捉到了马库斯深色脸颊上浮着的薄红，他有些恼羞成怒“别废话，你还做不做。”

Connor只是一动不动地盯着马库斯，久到他认为Connor是宕机了，但是Connor倏然垂下眼眸，轻声说“我一直以为，性爱是人类繁衍的必要形式。”

“对于仿生人而言毫无意义。”

“我不懂。为什么deviant执着于接近人类的行为。明明我们要比人类要更加强大，不需要用交配使种族得以延续。”

“现在想想。这些都去他妈的吧。”

马库斯还没反应过来Connor第一次骂了脏话，Connor就将他一把搂起让他跨坐在自己的大腿上。迅速地褪下马库斯的上衣。Connor抚上马库斯滑腻的肌肤，灵活的手指在他身上游走像是最优秀的钢琴家在敲击自己最熟悉的琴键。

Connor朝着马库斯的耳朵里吐着凉气，“是你将我拖下水的...你得对我负责马库斯。”他的舌尖一点点地舔舐描摹着马库斯的耳廓，朝着马库斯的耳朵吐着气，声音含糊不清“接下来的动作，我做一遍，你对我做一遍。做不好，会有惩罚。”

马库斯没吱声，双臂环上了Connor的脖颈，颤抖着贴近Connor的耳朵。与Connor的轻柔不同，马库斯要略显亲疏。刚开始他并不能控制好力道，舌头一会重重地碾着Connor白皙的耳廓，又轻轻地滑过敏感的耳尖。Connor的耳朵不受控制地抖了抖躲开马库斯的舌头。  
“很好。”

马库斯觉得自己的脸部皮质层都要遮不住他的羞耻了。他感觉自己的脑部组件伴随着耳边轰鸣的压力警告一齐消失短路了。这和他预想的完全不一样，甚至超出了他预想的范畴。Connor应该会强硬的不留商量余地的和他做爱，正因为自己拒绝了数次。为什么会发展到现在完全不可控的地步？

Connor的指腹按上马库斯的肚脐将其轻轻上提，又一把摸上了他的胸。“接下来，我们来接吻。人类认为深吻是最为重要的前戏。”

马库斯不满地扭了扭屁股，语气有些不耐烦：“刚才不是亲过了吗？”Connor一把拍上他的屁股，肥硕的肉瓣在打击下如水波微颤。他的舌尖轻刷马库斯浓密挺翘的睫毛，满意地看着马库斯敏感地一阵颤抖，“不能反驳老师的话。“  
他们又亲在了一起。 Connor先是轻轻地将嘴唇附上，嘴里吐着气泡带动着马库斯的嘴唇。Connor的舌尖不安分地试探马库斯紧闭的嘴唇，手上也有了动作。他用两根手指夹住马库斯的乳头向两边拉扯，同时用其余手指轻轻拍打晃动马库斯饱满的胸部，马库斯躲闪不及下意识地张开了嘴。

情欲这种感觉用在仿生人身上并不合适。Connor说的对，仿生人和人类是截然不同的两个物种，deviant行为的种种的确是在模仿人类。理性与感性的抉择让马库斯陷入无法逃离的泥潭。现在他与Connor一起又算什么，无趣的模仿游戏吗？

这种负面情绪很快感染了马库斯。他急匆匆地将Connor推开，眼角堆砌着大颗的泪珠继而又从面颊滑下。马库斯从没发现自己居然这么多愁善感，“所以呢，这算不算也是你的任务之一？”

 

Connor定定地看着马库斯，将他垂在一旁的手牵起。十指相扣，冰凉的体温通过皮肤传感器传递给马库斯。Connor将马库斯的手拉至胸口，从那细腻如玉的肌肤下马库斯感觉到Connor强健有力的心跳。Connor的音调听起来很平淡，但夹杂着微乎其微的不满：“感受到了吗？从我爱上你的那刻起，我的心脏就只为你一人跳动。”

　　“所以别再拒绝我了好吗？”

　　没给马库斯留下说话的机会，Connor吻了上去。相比之前的温柔，这次他的动作粗暴了很多。唇舌柔韧而极具占有欲，不适感随机而来。

　　马库斯挣扎着，加深了握住Connor肩的力道。锋利的牙尖不知划破了谁的舌，泛着光的钛液混着唾液从双方的唇角牵扯泄露出来沾在棱角分明的下颚骨上。在唇舌来往中胸口渐渐发热发烫，Connor的手也不安分起来。

　　Connor的手穿过马库斯的臂下一把将其举起，转身像是放置玩偶一般将马库斯放在床上。又迅速转身跨在他身上，手不安分地摸向马库斯大腿内侧根部。

　　他们都是原型机，该有的配置绝不会少。紧绷的肌肉线条流畅使手感好到让Connor爱不释手，手心拂过又用手背蹭刮着，最后依依不舍地移向密处。

酥麻的感觉传递到马库斯全身，他感觉好像有什么开关被突然打开，快感如突然袭来势不可挡的潮水，将马库斯的意识打的散乱。他下意识地将下体靠近那给他带来快感的手指，很明确的邀请。

仿生人的性爱组件被设计的完美，稀疏的耻毛遮掩不住青涩的阴茎。它垂在马库斯的两腿之间，轻轻触碰便立马膨胀立起。预备好的后穴早已自动分泌液体，粘连在Connor的指缝间，滴落在已被蹂躏得皱乱的床单上。

Connor缓缓地解开裤扣，他灰色的眼睛里闪着柔光，像是在缅怀什么，又像是在感叹些什么。满足的叹息伴着水声和抽插声让时间羞红了脸，像个害羞的姑娘加紧着步子拎起天幕的裙边匆匆离去。

月色在欢愉中渐渐爬上云端，底特律难得迎来晴朗的夜晚。夜风已经带了冷意，秋天已经到了。床边的花瓶放置了新摘的秋水仙，淡紫色的花瓣像极了记忆里那朵布袋莲。Connorner靠坐在被软绒布包裹的床头，花柄沾点的水润湿了手掌。  
马库斯已经待机进入睡眠，月光很亮，透过窗像是银白色的纱盖在马库斯的脸上，沉睡的美人正在等待真爱之吻将其唤醒。  
Connorner似乎不想吵醒马库斯，只是将手上的秋水仙轻轻放在马库斯的胸口。虔诚地献上最后一吻。“最后一次了马库斯，该醒了。”

王子破解魔咒唤醒了公主。可是王子却没有如约地再次出现在公主面前。

童话终归是童话。

马库斯吸了吸鼻子，带着倦意揉了揉惺忪的睡眼。“早上好，卡姆斯基先生。”

晨曦闪着金光一点点地从地平线溜出来。卡姆斯基起的早，他站在卡尔赠给他的巨幅画作旁，看着初升的太阳。潮湿的空气闻起来意外的舒服，夜晚寒意还没退却。

“早上好马库斯。昨晚睡得好吗？”

马库斯已经打理好了自己，赤着脚踩着柔软的地毯，走到卡姆斯基旁顺从地跪坐下。“睡得很好先生，我好像...做了一个很长的梦。”

“梦？”卡姆斯基一点也不意外的冲着马库斯勾起了嘴角，“我倒是忘了，你也会做梦啊。给我讲讲吧，是关于什么的？”

马库斯歪了歪头，像是人类思考时的惯用动作。他头上的LED光圈闪烁着黄光。“记不大得了。好像有警用型仿生人RK800-51和RK900...”

卡姆斯基的手掌摩挲着马库斯毛绒绒的寸头，倒是轻笑出了声。“没关系的马库斯，记不清也没关系。反正也是个梦而已。”

马库斯倒是锲而不舍，习惯性地又皱着眉头陷入思考。“为什么会是他们呢？明明仿生人革命以后他们因帮助deviant被视作失败品回收了啊...肯定是印象太深刻了...”


End file.
